1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known outboard motor mixes a blowby gas, which has leaked out of a combustion chamber of an engine into a crank chamber, with intake air to cause recombustion. An outboard motor according to a related art has been described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-62545. The outboard motor includes a blowby gas passage that horizontally extends from a crank chamber up to a cam chamber through a side portion of a cylinder defining portion of a cylinder body and a side portion of a cylinder head.